Sequel To Til I See You Again Down By The Lake
by xjustxletxmexgox
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Draco's returned home, to be greeted by more abuse. Sucky summary I know, but it's a pretty good story. Can be read as a stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah, so this is the sequel to 'Til I See You Again Down By The Lake'. Reviews are muchly appreciated: D You know you want too... just push that little button down there...

"You. Will. Not. Be. Returning. To. That. Damnable. School." Each of Lucius's words were enforced by a blow with the fox-head of his silver cane. "Do. You. Understand. Me?"

Draco couldn't even moan. He simply lay in on his side in his own blood, swimming somewhere between reality and unconsciousness.

Draco's lack of response only infuriated Lucius further. "Concisus Effringo."

Draco screamed as each of the scars on his body opened further, blood pouring from the wounds in rivers. The scars on his back opened until there was an inch of space between his skin. His throat, already raw from hours- or was it days?- of screaming, protested his screaming, and blood poured from his mouth, driveling down his cheek to join the rest of the blood on the floor.

"That's better, Draco. You know, all of this could be ended if you would simply consent to my wishes," Lucius said, staring at his son's pathetic form. "Is the life I've planned for you really so horrible?"

Draco opened his mouth, trying to force the word 'yes' from his lips. But the blood rushed through his throat instead, and he began to choke. Blackness crowded his vision, and he knew he was dying. Falling into peace forever.

"Anapneo!"

Lucius turned, and glared at his wife. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked curiously. Narcissa hadn't seen fit to interfere with his disciplining of Draco in almost ten years, and he wondered why she would chose to do so again now. He turned his gaze back to his son, who was panting for breath.

"I won't let you kill him, Lucius. I refuse to stand by and watch you kill my only child. Like it or not, this boy is your only heir. Do what you must to make him see the error of his ways, but do-not-kill-him," Narcissa hissed. "Termino!"

Draco moaned as his scars slowly closed. "M… mother…" He whispered.

Narcissa turned a cold eye on her son. "Don't 'mother' me, boy. You deserve everything your father gives you. If I had more children, I would let him kill you. Merlin, I'd probably help him do it," The woman spat, before turning on her heel, and leaving the dungeons.

Lucius stared at his useless excuse of a son for a moment. "Well, Draco, it would seem your mother has given me full reign with your discipline now. Let's see how well I can do."

* * *

He had no idea how much time had passed between the blond haired man leaving, and the time when he heard screams from upstairs. 

"You filthy, nasty- agh!" A woman's voice was cut off sharply by her scream.

"_I'm_ nasty_? I'm nasty_?! Where's your son, you… you selfish, cold-hearted _bitch?_ _Where is he?!"_

The voice… so familiar… He struggled to put a name to the voice. He finally gave, and simply prayed that whoever it was would come to... wherever he was and free him.

"I. Won't. Ask. Again. Where. Is. Draco."

He couldn't hear whatever reply was given. The house was silent as he counted off one hundred and thirty seven seconds. Then the iron door burst open, slamming into the other side of the room.

And then, he seen only a flash of red hair, before the pain started again, and he drifted in blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Ginny Weasley had rushed into the cold, damp room, only to stop short at the sight that greeted her eyes. 

"Oh, Merlin. Oh gods, Draco!" She cried, rushing to him.

He was hanging in the center of the room, thick manacles locked on his hands, holding him a foot off the ground. A Muggle choke-collar for dogs had been placed around his neck. Every inch of his near-naked body was covered in cuts, bruises, welts, burns, or blood. His eyes were filled with pus, and the once steel silver orbs were pale blue.

She quickly used a Diffindo spell that cut through the chains holding him to the ceiling, and slowly levitated him to the ground.

"Sweet Merlin, what did they do to you?" She whispered.

She pulled a port key out of her robes, and ported back to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here it is. I decided to make more chapters to this one instead of doing a whole other story. By the way, if you're slightly confused at the beginning, that's kinda the point, just keep reading! lol. Also, thanks to my reviews, noliolio, Bel Dumbledore, and joey101. I really appreciate it! Remember, even flames make me happy! Random typings that aren't words make me happy! Heck, just leave a blank review! lol

* * *

When he woke again, he found that he still couldn't see anything aside from a bright red color in the corner of his vision. He realized that there was no longer any pressure on his neck from the collar.

"Where… where am I?" Well, his throat was definitely still raw.

"You're back in Hogwarts, Draco," Came a reassuring female voice.

"Wha… Hogwarts? What's that?" He croaked.

"Draco?"

"What?" He snapped in his raspy voice, assuming he was Draco. Maybe that was a pet name, or something. Hopefully nobody would be mean enough to saddle someone with that sort of name. "Who are you? And what the bloody hell is Hogwarts?"

"Oh, Merlin. Draco… It's me… Ginny," Came the girl's whispered voice.

"I'm really sorry, Ginny, but I don't know you."

"What do you remember?"

Draco swallowed. "Um… well, there… there was a… a blond guy… and he… in his dungeon… and the bloody collar… There was so much blood…"

"Oh gods, Draco. The blond man-"

"That's enough, Miss Weasley. Mr.… Draco… has had a rough ordeal. He needs rest," Came a dull monotone voice.

"Oh, and you know what he needs? You didn't even know him well enough to know what was going on at his house for the past _sixteen years_, Professor Snape!" The girl- Ginny- snapped, her voice making 'professor' sound like some sort of curse.

"Excuse me, don't I have a say in this?" Draco asked sharply.

* * *

Ginny turned her tear stained face back to Draco, who was lying on the bed looking peeved. "Draco… Listen, I want you to take a Dreamless sleep potion, you need to rest."

"Take a what?"

"Excuse me, Miss Weasley, Draco. I need to talk to Severus, and it's about time for you to be going, Miss Weasley," Madame Pomfrey said, breezing into the room. "Severus?"

"Of course," The miserable old git said, shooting a triumphant look at Ginny. "Good bye, Miss Weasley."

Pomfrey waited until Ginny had closed the door, and then ushered Severus into her office.

"Professor, this is quite serious. Draco is suffering from a Muggle ailment. It's called 'amnesia'. That is, of course, not to mention his other injuries."

"What exactly is Amnesia?" Snape asked curiously.

"Well… I'm not quite sure of it myself. Something happened in that dungeon to make young Mr. Malfoy blank out his entire life. He remembers nothing of who he is, or what he's done."

"Oh Merlin… will… what will fix this?"

"The book I read said that sometimes the memories will come back on their own. But other times… well, I will be honest with you, Professor, sometimes the memories do not come back, and the person never remembers." Pomfrey wiped her eye, dismissing the solitary tear that had managed to escape. "But honestly… I can't say which I'd rather have, Severus."

Snape felt his throat close up. "Is… is it that bad?" He finally managed to choke out.

"Oh, Severus, it's horrible. The things done to that poor boy. Many of them inflicted with Dark Magic objects, I don't know if I'll be able to get rid of the scars. The Weasley girl told me that when she freed him, he was wearing a silver… choke collar, I believe she called it. She said it was meant to restrict breathing when moving too much. She's a brave girl."

"Good Merlin, Lucius and Narcissa must be fuming. To think that a under-aged witch did what many Death Eaters and Aurors failed to do." Snape almost smiled. Almost.

"From what Ginny told the Headmaster, I don't think we will have to worry about the Malfoys," Poppy said coldly. "And I for one do not regret the loss."

"Did she…?" Snape couldn't bring himself to ask the question.

"No, she did not kill them. She destroyed their home, destroyed their possessions, and left them little better than dead. Apparently she used the _Rectus Defendo Ira_ Curse on them."

Snape's eyebrows almost flew off his head. "But how… Why…" He finally gave up, and his face slid into a look of curiousness. "I shall have to have a chat with Miss Weasley. It's no mere thing that she did. I previously thought she had no contact with Draco other than the occasional hateful speech. To be able to use the curse would imply great feelings for Draco. Very curious indeed."

"Well, all the better for Mr. Malfoy. He would not have survived much longer. Malnutrition, dehydration, massive blood loss, and the sheer pain… I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did. It's.. well, to use a Muggle word, a miracle," Pomfrey stated seriously.

"Poppy… there's something I must ask you. I do not know how to phrase such a question, but it must be asked. Did… was Draco… is there any way to tell…" Severus stopped, and took a large breath. "Was Draco… raped?"

Poppy's mouth dropped to the floor. "I… I didn't think to look, I thought there was no cause, no reason…"

Snape hung his head in shame. "I've known Lucius for a long while. He only married Narcissa to produce an heir. His personal preference ran to young boys."

He flinched as Poppy's hand hit his cheek hard enough to knock one of his teeth loose, but he didn't lift his head.

"You… You knew, and you said nothing?! Nothing to Dumbledore?! You never asked the boy?!" She seethed, her voice low, yet it seemed to Snape that she was screaming.

"I did tell Dumbledore," He said quietly. "And he gave me a choice, Poppy. I could save the boy, and reveal myself as a spy, possibly killing thousands of innocent people. Or I could keep quiet, and try to help Draco the best I could. What choice did I have?" Snape begged of her. "What could I do?"

* * *

Draco ignored of his other half from his room in the back of his mind. He had fled his body- his mind- after the first two days of his father's torture. He sat in his recreation of his room, curled up on his bed.

_Help me. Who am I?_ The thought barely reached Draco, but it's echo caused tears to form in Draco's eyes.

_You don't want to know. You never want to know._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ok, so here's the third chapter. Sorry about the wait, my computer was down, and my dad was constantly like, oh, I'll have it fixed by the time you get home from school today... But he finally got it done today, so here you go. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!!!!_

* * *

When Draco woke again, he found the red-headed girl- Ginny, that was her name- fighting with the greasy haired professor from before.

"I don't care if Merlin apparated to the seventh Hell and appointed you God, you smelly, greasy haired git! I'm not leaving!" Ginny screeched.

"Do not take that tone with me, Weasley! I am still your teacher, and I can give you detention and dock house points!" The professor shot back.

"Oh no, I'm shaking, Professor. Please don't give me detention," Ginny said sarcastically. "Don't give me a detention that I'll skip!"

"Weasley, Draco doesn't want you here! You're not welcome!" The professor yelled.

"Oh, says who? You? Well, you've never known too much about Draco before, so why should you suddenly become an expert?!"

"Will you people please quit shouting?" Draco asked sarcastically.

The two arguing jumped. Ginny shot a dirty look at the professor, and ran over to Draco's bed.

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

"I'd be better if you two would quit fighting," Draco said, looking at them both pointedly. "And I'd be a hundred times better if someone would tell me what's going on."

"Well…" Ginny started.

"Ginevra Weasley!"

"Shut up, Snape! He deserves to know! And how do you expect him to remember when we're keeping him in the dark?!" Ginny snapped. "Draco… the blond haired man was your father. Lucius-"

"Malfoy," Draco whispered. He didn't know where the name came from, but it drifted across his mind, and he knew that was right.

"Yes. You… you have a muggle ailment called Amnesia. It means you've lost most of your memories, if not all."

"Muggles?" Draco asked curiously. "What're Muggles?"

"Merlin," Snape muttered. "He remembers nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"Thank you for that, Captain Obvious!" Ginny snapped at Snape, before turning back to Draco. "Draco, listen closely. You're a wizard. Hogwarts is a school for wizard and witch children. You attend here, and I attend here. Muggles are people who aren't wizards or witches."

"Ok, so how do I know you? Are you my girlfriend?"

Ginny's face turned red.

* * *

Ginny hesitated, and felt her face turning red. "Draco… I… we would have been, if not for your father. You told me as soon as you were free of your father, we would be free to do what we pleased." She crossed her fingers, hoping she was near enough the truth.

Draco looked at her curiously. "Why'd he have a problem with us going out? You're a pretty girl."

Ginny blushed again. "Thank you. But see… well, you're a Pure Blood. My family is Blood Traitors."

"Pure Blood? Blood Traitors? I don't understand…"

"Well… Um…" She turned towards Snape. "Help?"

Snape sighed, and sat down on the bed next to Draco's. "Some wizards are born to Muggle parents. Then they become… well, for lack of a better word, Mudbloods. Other wizards marry Muggles, and their children become Half Bloods. Pure Bloods are families that are… well, pure. They've been witches and wizards for centuries. Never had any Muggle blood in them at all. Blood Traitors are Pure Bloods who marry Muggles, or help Muggles and Mudbloods."

"Wow. Sounds complicated," Draco said, looking interested. "And who are you?"

"Well… I am your godfather. Severus Snape. I'm also your Potions Professor, and Head of House."

"Head of House? Potions?"

Ginny jumped back into the conversation. "There are four Houses here at Hogwarts. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff." Ginny cleared her voice, and softly began to sing.

_You might belong in Gryffindor  
__Where dwell the brave of heart,  
__Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
__Set Gryffindors apart;  
__You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
__Where they are just and loyal,  
__These patient Hufflepuffs are true  
__And unafraid of toil;  
__Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
__If you've a ready mind,  
__Where those of wit and learning,  
__Will always find their kind  
__Or perhaps in Slytherin  
__You'll make your real friends,  
__Those cunning folk use any mean  
__To achieve their ends_

Ginny finished her song, and turned back to Draco. "The Sorting Hat sang that."

"So what house are we in?" He asked, looking at her in amazement.

"Well… I'm in Gryffindor. You're a Slytherin. And _Professor_ Snape is the Slytherin Head of House," She said, in a tone that clearly spoke volumes of her opinion of Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Firstly, I apologize for the weirdness of the previous chapter. I finally got my computer back, and I got writer's block. That was a filler chapter, one to get me over the hump, so to speak. Um... this chapter will have some serious Dumbledore bashing, so if you dissapprove, don't read, lol. Reviews are much appreciated, and thanks for reading!!!

* * *

Snape watched as Ginny fell asleep with her head on Draco's bed. The boy's hand had, even in sleep, reached out to her, and was now resting lightly on her hair. The scene would have made Severus smile if it had been any other girl.

"How is he?"

Severus didn't move from his chair, but spoke over his shoulder. "He could be better," He said coldly. "He could be much better."

"I'm sorry, Severus. But you knew the risks-"

"Don't give me that, Albus!" Snape hissed. "Muffliato!" He quickly cast the Silencing charm. "You left me with no choice. And now… now look what you've done!" He yelled, assured now that he wouldn't wake Draco.

"I didn't make Lucius do what he did-" Dumbledore started, but Snape quickly cut him off.

"No, you didn't make him! You just gave him permission! That boy lying on that bed has been raped since he was a small child! He's been beaten and abused probably for longer. Don't you dare stand here and tell me you aren't responsible! You and your bloody war are all that matter to you! You didn't care about an innocent child caught in the middle!"

"Severus-"

"I'm not through yet!" Severus snapped. "No, you're right Albus. You might not have forced Lucius to rape and abuse Draco, but you as good as encouraged him. And I will never forgive you for that. Ever." He held up a hand as Dumbledore went to speak. "I was twenty three when I first came to with my suspicions, Albus. I was young, and unsure of myself. I allowed you to twist and manipulate me all for 'the greater good'. That was twelve years ago. I'm thirty five now, and I have seen you manipulate people until _they_ don't even know what they should do. Your crown has lost it's glimmer, your words have lost their charm.

"If this-" He waved his hand towards Draco- "is what the price of your war is, I want no part of it. We are supposed to be the right side, Albus, the good side. And yet we condemned this boy to Hell for a war he wanted no part of, the same as Voldemort would have. We let this boy suffer silently for twelve years, when we could have stopped it. A fifteen year old girl did what we would not. She selflessly, without a thought for her own safety, went and saved a boy who we all abandoned."

Snape took a deep breath. "No, we didn't force Lucius to do anything. But we might as well have been standing there watching. There. Now I'm finished. What do you have to say?"

The old wizard was silent for a full minute. "Nothing, Severus. I have nothing to say. Every word you've spoken is true. But what else could we have done? We would have risked everything-"

"_I don't care!_" Snape screamed. "Draco has no idea who he is, or what was done to him! He doesn't remember anything! The hell he was forced to endure was so much that he blanked away his entire life! Do you understand that?! Do you understand what has happened to this boy?! Of course you don't! Because you won't let yourself understand!

"You've been doing this for so long, that you've shut off your heart to the suffering of others. You don't allow yourself to care about anything other than your bloody war. Apparently you never paid attention in Defense Against The Dark Arts, Albus. The first thing we were taught was that when you stare into darkness, darkness stares back. It's not the darkness around us we should fear, it's the darkness inside our own hearts. Do any of these sound remotely familiar? No, of course not.

"You refuse to let yourself see that you've become everything you fight against. You've become the very thing you've fought so long to protect us against. And I refuse to be a part of it anymore."

"You can't just walk away from it, Severus," Albus said cautiously. "Voldemort will kill you."

"I didn't say I wasn't fighting anymore. I simply said I refuse to be a part of _your_ war. I refuse to fight for _you_, Albus. No more. I will report my findings directly to the Order, and my school issues will be taken up with Minerva. I want nothing more to do with you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, so here's the next chapter folks. By the way, I changed the beginning chapter to this a little bit, basically it says that Narcissa originally tried to help Draco, but stopped. It's in the first chapter of the sequel, so you can go read it if you want. It will come into play later, I promise. But anyways, here you go, I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!!

* * *

Three Days Later 

Draco smiled contentedly as he ran his fingers through Ginny's hair, staring off at the beautiful lake. There were still two weeks left before summer break ended, reality kicked in, and school started up again. But he didn't want to think about that.

All the people who knew him, yet he didn't know. All the things he was supposed to be, yet he didn't know. All of the things that he had been before the… incident… with his father, and yet he had absolutely no idea what 'normal' had been for him.

Ginny noticed his sudden tension, and moved her head in his lap, so that she could stare up at him. "What's wrong, Draco?"

"I… I don't know what I'll do when school starts," He said slowly. "I don't even know my birthday, or my middle name… But I'm going to be thrown into a world I can't remember, and be expected to do things I don't know how to do. All of these things I'm supposed to know by heart…" His voice trailed off into silence.

Ginny sat up, Draco letting his hand fall from her hair reluctantly. "Draco… there's something I'd like to try," She said unsurely.

"Like what?"

"Well… everyone's saying that amnesia is a Muggle sickness… what if… well… I've learned some advanced Occlemency from Professor McGonagall-"

"What's Occlemency?" Draco interrupted.

"Well… well… it's… it's complicated to explain. But basically, I… I want to try and get inside your head, and see if I can force your memories back. Or at least find out a way to get them back. I'm really good at it, I swear, and it wouldn't hurt a bit," She said hurriedly. "And… well, it's already been five days, Draco… I know Pomfrey said it would take time, but time's something we don't have a lot of."

"Ok."

Ginny looked up, shocked. "What?"

"I said ok. I trust you," He said with a soft smile, brushing an stray lock of hair from her face. "Whatever you want to try."

Ginny smiled back at him, a genuine smile, something she hadn't done in ages. "Thank you," She said softly. She moved so that she was sitting in front of him, and placed her hands on his temples. "Legilimens," She whispered.

There was a feeling of falling…

And then there was darkness.

* * *

Ginny looked around with forbearing. Well, not really looked, it was pitch black. 

"Draco?" She called out. "Draco, where are you? Merlin be damned," She swore, trying to inch her way towards something, anything. "Draco?"

There was a blinding flash of light…

"Daddy, look what I done! Look, daddy, look!"

Ginny watched as the white-haired little boy, maybe four years of age, eagerly ran up to his father, holding out a crayon-drawn picture. The younger Draco started to skid to a stop, but his momentum kept him moving forward, until he slammed into Lucius, and fell over.

But even this wouldn't stop him. "Look, daddy, look!" Draco insisted, holding his picture up from where he lay on the ground. "Look!"

"Draco Malfoy!" Lucius snapped, grabbing the little boy forcefully by the shoulder, and hauling him to his feet. "How many times have I told you… It's not… 'daddy'-" Lucius spat the word out as if it was a curse- "But father. And running around like a common Muggle child! It's unbecoming!"

"Ow, you hurting me!" The young boy whined as Lucius tightened his grip. "You hurting me, daddy!"

A solid smack to the face stopped his whining, and brought the boy to a dead silent state. He stared up at his father in fear.

Ginny almost cried. She knew what was coming. Draco knew something was wrong, but he had no idea how wrong it was about to get.

"I told you not to call me that!" Lucius screamed, backhanding his son again. "Never! Ever!" Each word was punctuated by another swat.

"No, no, stop!" Draco pleaded. "Please, I sorry, stop! Stop!"

"Malfoys never cry, you pathetic, useless boy!" Lucius yelled, throwing his son to the ground.

Ginny heard a bone-snapping crunch, and cried out as Draco fell with all of his weight on his right arm. She could tell that he had badly broken the bone; it hung at a collapsed angle, almost as if someone had reversed it.

Draco paused for a second, before letting out a blood-curdling scream. He screamed, and screamed, and scre-

"Stop it!" Lucius screeched. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Every word was punctuated by a sharp blow with his cane.

"Lucius! What are you doing?!"

Ginny turned, just in time to see Narcissa Malfoy running out of the house, her long black hair flying behind her.

"My gods, Lucius, you've broken his arm!" The woman screamed, gathering her child in her arms. Draco was still screaming, his large silver eyes unfocused. Narcissa ran her fingers through his hair, whispering soothing noises, before turning back to her husband. "How _dare_ you!" She yelled. "How dare you do this to my son!"

"Narcissa-"

"No, Lucius! Do not speak to me!" Narcissa quickly stood, clinging tightly to a still screaming Draco, and rushed into the house.

Lucius swore, and quickly followed them inside.

Ginny waited a moment, silent tears still dripping down her face, before walking over to where Draco had lain only moments before. The picture he had drawn was still lying on the ground.

It was a drawing of three people, labeled 'mommy, daddy, and Draco', all spread out in a child's unsteady hand. The crudely drawn faces were all smiling.

A single drop of blood had been spattered on the sun.

There was another flash, and Ginny watched as a slightly older Draco, maybe seven, hand fed a small German Shepard puppy a piece of meat.

"Good puppy," He whispered, petting it behind the ear with his free hand. "You're such a good puppy."

He smiled as the dog wagged his tail, and continued eating.

Ginny heard it before boy or dog did. The heavy foot steps, and the clunking of a cane on the wooden floor. She tried to scream, tried to warn them, but nothing would come out of her throat.

The door swung open.

"Draco, I- What in the name of Merlin is that?!" Lucius asked, seemingly stunned beyond belief.

Draco cowered, but grabbed the puppy, and pulled him into his lap. "It's a puppy, father. Her name is Candy." He looked up at his father with wide eyes. "She's really friendly, and she's even house trained. See?" He pointed over to the corner where a small cardboard box sat.

"A… puppy," Lucius drawled slowly. Draco began to tremble. "When did I say you could have a… puppy?"

"You… you didn't, but I found her, and she was hungry, and I've been taking really good care of her, and she hasn't been any trouble!" Draco said quickly. "She's a really good puppy, father, I promise!"

"Did your mother say you could have a… puppy?"

"N-n-no, but-"

"Release the dog, Draco."

"Please, no-"

"Now, Draco."

"Father, please, don't-"

"If I have to repeat myself one more time, you're going to be in even worse trouble when I'm finished."

"No, father-"

"Accio dog," Lucius said quietly.

Draco scrambled desperately, trying to hold on to the small dog, but she flew out of his grasp, to land in a heap by his father's feet.

"Incarcerous!" Lucius yelled as Draco made a last ditch effort to save the dog, leaping towards his father. Ropes appeared out of nowhere, and bound themselves around Draco's arms and legs.

"Please, father, don't, just let it go, I'll take it somewhere else-"

"Shut up, Draco. Crucio!"

The small puppy twisted and contorted on the floor, howling in agony. Ginny closed her eyes, and covered her ears with her hands to block out the sound. Draco started crying and pleading, struggling violently against his restraints, until blood leaked from underneath the rope.

Ginny counted off four minutes in her head, before the puppy finally lay silent, twitching every few seconds. She could tell the poor thing was dead.

Lucius looked up at his son with a lustful gleam. "And now, you will pay your price for your disobedience."

Draco cried out as his father yanked him up by his hair, and threw him on the bed.

"No, no, no, no!" Ginny screamed. "Not this! Not this!" She sat in the corner, burying her head in her knees, and tried to block out the sight, the sounds, the smells…

But Draco's panicked and pained cries found their way to her ears anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the delay, my computer's being borderline stupid. To all of my reviewers, I think I replied back to all of you, if not, I aplogize. Anyways, the reviews are amazing, and I really do appreciate them a lot. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!!

* * *

_Draco cried out as his father yanked him up by his hair, and threw him on the bed._

_"No, no, no, no!" Ginny screamed. "Not this! Not this!" She sat in the corner, burying her head in her knees, and tried to block out the sight, the sounds, the smells…_

_But Draco's panicked and pained cries found their way to her ears anyways._

"No more," Ginny whispered, her eyes full of tears. "Merlin, no more. Please."

_It's ok, Ginny. I'll protect you_, came Draco's soft voice. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again, she was still standing in Draco's bedroom, but it was much different now. Quiditch posters adorned the walls, and it was done in the Slytherin colors of Silver and Green.

But then her eyes glanced around, and seen Draco sitting on the bed.

"Draco?" She asked, thinking this was another memory.

"It's not a memory, Ginny. It's real. Don't worry," He said, without looking up. "You found me."

"Oh, Draco!" She cried, running over to him. She collapsed to her knees on the floor, laying her head in his lap, tears running down her face as sobs racked her body. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," She kept whispering. "I didn't know."

* * *

Draco had been shocked to hear Ginny's voice echoing through his mind. He reached out to her, and suddenly, there she was. As beautiful as day, standing in his room. But as he quickly scanned her mind, he realized that she had seen, that she knew it all.

He silently stroked her hair as she cried on his lap. There wasn't anything to say, really.

Finally, her sobs subsided, and she looked up at him, her eyes and face still red from crying.

"Are you going back?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "I don't know."

"Draco… I… please come back."

He ignored her for a moment, pulling his legs up on the bed, and resting against the headboard, his hands folded behind his head. He watched as she hesitated, before climbing up next to him, nestling herself against his body.

He smiled as he felt the warmth of her body against his, and wrapped one arm around her. "I'm glad you came," He said simply.

"But I can't stay. You know that, Draco. That's why you have to come back."

"What happened to my parents?"

"I… Well… I, uh, cursed them."

Draco couldn't help the grin forming, and soon, laughter burst from his lips. "You… You cursed them? You cursed the great and mighty Lucius Malfoy? Gods, Ginny…" He stopped, his laughing getting the better of him.

"Yeah, and your mother too. She got a little… _nasty_… with me," She said with a malicious grin.

Draco looked down at her with surprise. "You got into the house? And how in the name of Merlin did you manage that?"

"Well… I kidnapped one of your house-elves, and made him tell me where you were. After that… well, everything kinda seemed to happen at once, and next thing I knew, I was standing in your parlor room. I don't know what your mother was more upset about, the fact that I cursed her husband, or that I turned her table into ashes."

Draco smiled. "Probably the table. What'd you do to them?"

"I… I'm not really sure," She said, her face looking quizzical. "I know I cast a curse on them, but I'd never heard it before, and I don't remember what I said. All I know is all of the sudden, your father started screaming bloody murder, and… and his skin seemed to… well, split. Your mother… well, she just started rolling on the floor, crying her eyes out."

"Wow. Ginevra Weasley, do you realize that you've done what no Auror or Death Eater has ever been able to do in the past four hundred years?"

"Well… I wasn't really thinking about that," She said uncomfortably. "Like I said, it just sort of… happened."

"Thank you," Draco said quietly, planting a light kiss on her forehead.

"Draco, you have to go back. I can't stay here, and I don't want to leave you," She said, sitting up, and staring him in the eyes.

He looked away from her intense gaze. "You have me. I'm out there," He finally drawled.

"That's not you. The person who's currently pretending to be you is nothing like you. I don't want an imitation, Draco, I want the real thing."

"I don't want to," He said, pulling his knees up to his chest, and turning his head away from her.

"Draco… I'm going to ask Dumbledore if you can live with me and my family. Do you really want to be living up here… in this hellhole of memories, or at my house with me?"

Draco looked at her in surprise. "You… you want me to stay with you?"

"Yes," She said firmly. "Right now, the only thing I want more than for you to stay with me, is for you to come back."

"Are you aware of how much danger you'll be in?"

"My life's in danger anyways. Even if I were to hide you in Siberia, I don't think your father's going to forget that I cursed him anytime too soon. I'd rather have you around to help me fight him."

"What about your family? Dear brother Ronald won't like it too much," He said, something akin to a sneer on his face, a look that was belied by the hopeful look in his eyes.

"Ron has no saying in this. I've talked it over with my parents, and explained the situation to them. They said you're welcome to stay as long as you want. And I want you to stay for quite a long time, Draco," She said suddenly, with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Why, Ginny Weasley, I think you're flirting with me," Draco said in mock surprise.

"Indeed. So are you coming back?"

The smile left Draco's face. "I-"

"Let me rephrase that." A hard look came to Ginny's face as she interrupted him. "It's not a question .You are coming back. If I have to, I'll drag you out of here. And you know I can do it. I'm an excellent Occlemens. So the only choice you really have is this: are you going willingly or not?"

Draco hesitated for only a second. Then there was a blinding flash of light, and everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: M'kay, so I'm sorry this chapter took so long, and it's really short. But this is the final chapter to this part. Expect the sequel to the sequel (lol) sometime next week. I know this chapter isn't that great, but I couldn't really figure out what exactly I wanted to say. The next set of chapters will revolve around Draco living with the Weasleys, and how everyone reacts. The next story will have a different title, so just keep checking for the new one. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, it means a lot to me, and I'm sorry if there are any reviews I haven't answered, I've been pretty busy. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this story.

* * *

Snape bolted when he heard Weasley and Draco scream. He left Madame Sprout in the middle of a sentence, and headed towards the lake.

By the time he reached the water's edge, the screaming had stopped. He stopped short, almost slipping in the mud, when he seen Ginny and Draco locked in an embrace that was obviously a little more than 'friendly'.

"Ginevra Weasley! Let go of him right now!" Snape snapped (A/N: lol… funny sentence again… sorry), wrenching the girl away from his godson. "What do you think you're doing?! Trying to get in bed with him while he can't remember how much you've tormented and teased him?!"

"Leave her alone, Severus." Snape turned at the cold voice, and the solid hand on his shoulder.

He was shocked to find himself looking into Draco's cold grey eyes. "Draco, is that really…?"

"Yes. And you have Ginny to thank for that. I suggest you take your hand off her. Now."

Snape instantly let go of Ginny's arm. "Draco, I…" He faltered, unsure of what to say.

"Ginny means the world to me, Severus. I suggest you treat her as such," Draco said, his voice still cold as he pulled Ginny over to him. "If it wasn't for her, not only would I still be locked away in my head, I would be locked away, full stop. She saved me from a very certain death, Severus."

"I… I apologize, Draco. How was I to know?" He said with a meaningful glance, trying to regain control of the situation. "But you should go see Madame Pomfrey, and have her check you over."

"I'm fine, Severus. Better than I've been in a long time."

Snape watched as Draco glanced down at Ginny, his gaze softening as he pulled her tighter against him. Snape almost felt his own heart melting a little at his godson's expression.

"I… I understand. But I will need to talk to you in private, Draco. We must discuss your future. I'm sure you've thought about the repercussions of… what happened, and what it will mean for you."

"Of course. But if you could give us a moment…?"

Snape took the not so subtle hint, and gave his godson a quick, awkward hug, before trudging off.

Teenagers!

* * *

Draco turned back towards Ginny. "I meant everything I said, Ginny. I can never thank you enough." He pulled her into a tight embrace.

Ginny quickly returned the gesture, burying her face in his robes, before pulling back, and looking him in the eye. "I'm assuming this means I don't have to worry about Pansy anymore?" She asked mischievously.

Draco smiled. "You never did. I treated Pansy a certain way in public because it was expected. Now…"

"Now you're free to do what you want," Ginny said, nodding. "I understand."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Draco asked, staring out at the lake. "That this is where it all begins. Again."

Ginny wrapped her arms around him, but was content to just stay silent, letting the heat of Draco's body warm her.

Everything would be ok. Everything would work out. No matter what.


End file.
